marvel_connectionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Captain Marvel
Mar-Vell / Captain Marvel * Annihilus - Enemy: Mar-vell inadvertantly frees Annihilus (Avengers #89), and they battle in the Negative Zone CM #35) * Ant-Man - they join forces against Ronan in Avengers #90-91 * Captain America - Mar-Vell observes Cap together with Supreme Intelligence (CM #17), later they join forces against Skrull imposters in Avengers #92-93 * Carol Danvers - they are colleagues at the Cape military base that Mar-Vell infiltrates (since Marvel Super-Heroes #13), they become romantic for a while (from #10-18) * Drax the Destroyer - Enemy: Mentor tells Captain Marvel and Rick Jones news of Drax (CM #34), but they then have hard battles (e.g. Captain Marvel #44) * Edwin Jarvis - Marvel is aware of Jarvis through Rick Jones (e.g. CM #34) and they meet at Avengers Mansion (#40) * Hawkeye - they join forces against Ronan and Skrulls in Avengers #90-93 * Hulk - they have a big clash (CM #21) * Human Torch - Marvel is aware of the adventures of FF (Avengers #89, CM #2) * Iron-Man - a manipulated Iron-Man attacks Captain Marvel at the Cape (CM #14), but they join forces against Skrull impostors in Avengers #92-93 * Living Laser - Enemy: they have done battle (CM #35) * Moondragon - Mentor tells Captain Marvel and Rick Jones news of Moondragon (CM #34) * Quicksilver - they join forces against Ronan and Skrulls in Avengers #90-93 * Red Skull - Mar-Vell observes Red Skull together with Supreme Intelligence (CM #17) * Reed Richards - Marvel is aware of the adventures of FF (Avengers #89) * Rick Jones - after switching bodies via the Negative Zone (CM #17), they share a unique bond that unites but also threatens them * Ronan - Enemy: initially, Ronan judges in the strife between Mar-Vell and Yon-Rogg (CM #1, 5), but with Ronan's attempted coup they become arch enemies (#16) * Scarlet Witch - they join forces against Ronan and Skrulls in Avengers #90-93 * Starfox - Mentor tells Captain Marvel and Rick Jones news of Starfox (CM #34) * Sub-Mariner - they clash over a crashed missile crisis outside New York Harbour (CM #4) * Super-Skrull - Enemy: they battle as Kl'rt comes to Earth to eliminate Mar-Vell (CM #2-3). Nickname: "Evil One" (#2) * Supreme Intelligence - Mar-Vell is under command of the authority of the Supreme (CM#2), and they meet on Hala when Ronan attempts a coup (#16) * Susan Richards - Marvel is aware of the adventures of FF (Avengers #89) * Thanos - Enemy: Rick and Captain Marvel helped defeat Thanos (CM #33) * The Thing - Marvel is aware of the adventures of FF (Avengers #89) * The Watcher - they have to cooperate to end the menace of the Lunatic Legion (CM #39-40) * Thor - they join forces against Skrull impostors in Avengers #92-93 * Vision - they join forces against Ronan and Skrulls in Avengers #90-93 * Wasp - they join forces against Ronan in Avengers #90-91 It should also be noted, that Captain Marvel in principle also shares all the memories of Rick Jones prior to CM #40.